Duel for Passion
by DeamonPrince
Summary: Always considering each other as a sibling, Fenrir finally gives into temptation for his 'sister', Leaf. She takes it rather well and devises a plan she hopes they both can enjoy. M for Content


The Leafeon crept through the forest, her eyes fixed on her prey. She was low and hidden in the tall grass, she listened to the light pitter patter of a Growlithe's feet, she grinned and knew she had him. "RAWR!" She roared pouncing from the grass at the male and he leapt out of the way into a roll and faced her.

"I've heard you for the past five minutes." He said, laughing at her sneak skill.

"Oh?" She said, her face still focused as she tried to think of a comeback.

"What's wrong? Skitty got your tongue." He asked, grinning with a wide smile.

"Leave me out of this one." Called a skitty high up in a tree batting a Nuzleaf back and forth.

"No. I just don't feel like acknowledging the insult." She barked at him, stepping closer.

"Careful Leafy!" The male said, "I'm fire type."

"Oh Fenny, you wouldn't torch a lady." She said as innocently as possible.

"Try me." He chuckled before sitting down. "After a quick break...Waiting for you to attack was exhausting." He said.

"Shut it!" The young Leafeon said, running at him and lightly tapping his face with her paw. "I win."

The Growlithe opened his eyes and looked at her. "You win?" He barked.

"You never called time out." She smiled and laid down next to him, "Therefore, I win. Because of a technicality."

Fenrir elbows her in the shoulder, but it barely bothers her, Leaf was staring up at the sky, watching as loose leaves flutter across the wide open blue, "What are you thinking?" He asked, admiring her beautiful face as she wondered.

"What life is gonna be like in a few years." She smiled, "We are in the prime time of our adolescence. We are on our way to adulthood." She smiled even more brightly, her eyes twinkling with wonder.

Fenrir, began letting his eyes wander her body, admiring her stellar beauty and form. "You already are." He said, letting his eyes linger on her lower region for a moment before realizing he was being rude. He shook his head and rolled onto his side, feeling uncomfortable in his lower region. "You evolved."

"I was early." She said, "I have all the equipment and look but I'm still my old self." She said turning to smile at him, but met with the back of his head, "You ok?"

"Yeah." He barked, trying to get her to ignore him.

Leaf rolled onto her stomach and nudged his back lightly, "You sure you are ok?" She knew his game, she was not about to play. "Talk to me." She pleaded.

"Its nothing." Fenrir lied, feeling embarrassed about his current southern situation.

"Aww. Little brother not gonna play?" She teased.

"I'm older than you by an entire year and I said I'm fine." He growled, turning only his head to face her, making sure nobody saw his arousal from Leaf's lower zone.

"Hey! No need to get upset with me! I'm just trying to be a good friend." She pushed him hard.

"Don't push me." He said feeling upset that he exploded on her.

"Or what?" She growled sitting up and over him.

"Or I'll fight you." He barked. "I will."

"You'll attack me?" She asked, giggling lightly. "I know you'd beat me, but you won't hit a girl." She teased.

"GA! Stop flaunting your gender!" He barked rudely. "I get it! You are a girl. But you are more than that now. He rolled onto his stomach to face her while continuing to hide his arousal. "You are a fully developed woman." He said, embarrassed at what he just said.

"That is my cue to leave." The Skitty said before launching the Nuzleaf back into the tree and hoping out to exit. "Call me with the details honey!" The effeminate Skitty shouted to his best friend.

"I will!" Shouted Leaf, smiling shyly as she realized what Fenrir was hiding. "I tell you what." She laid down in front of him, her nose and inch from his. "I'll offer you three deals. You pick one."

"What for?"

"You know exactly what for." She said nodding down into the dirt to signal his southern parts. "Deal one," She took a breath, "I can't believe these are coming out of my mouth… But, deal one is you promise to be my slave and I'll give you a hand job once a week. Including one facial per month.." She smiling and blushing madly.

"Leaf!" He shouted, his arousal spiking and his hardness increasing.

"I'm serious. Deal two is if you promise to never tell anyone… I'll blow you, once a week and I'll even swallow it one time per year.." She took a deep breath.

"Leaf. Stop. You don't need to do this for me."

"Its not just for you." She mumbled."

"What?" He asked, barking at her loudly.

"I said! Its not just for you!" She screamed at him, her cheeks flush with red. "I want it too… But I don't feel right about just giving it up… So I'm making a deal with you." She stood up and looked down at him, "Final deal, and the one I hope you choose, Me and you duel… Winner chooses what we do… and everything else." She lowered her head feeling like a fool. "Pick."

"Three." He said with no hesitation, groaning as he stood up, revealing his long hard cock. "I want to duel and choose my fuck fate." He said, a new focus coming over him while he smiled.

Leaf smiled and felt herself getting slightly aroused. "Good." She looked up at him, "We start now." She dashed at him and tackled him before jumping back and launching dozens of Razor Leaves at him.

Fenrir rolled back and began using Ember to counter the Razor Leaf, "Got to be faster than that." He chuckled.

"I don't need to out speed you. Just out think." She said, chuckling as the leech seeds under him exploded and began sapping the life from him and then hopping over to Leaf to recover her stamina.

"Smart." Fenrir complimented before dashing at her viciously. "But very basic!" He jumped into the air and suddenly came down on her hard, knocking them both back with a Take Down.

Leafeon winced, "Not so smart you ninny!" She barked at him as she rubbed her head. She then looked up and saw the flames of Ember accelerating at her, torching her before a strong tackle pinned her to the floor and Fenrir readied a Bite attack.

"Yield." He commanded.

"Fine." She said, bowing her head to him. "You win." She began to blush, "What do you choose?"

Fenrir leaned in close and whispered softly in her ear, "I want everything. I want you to be my girlfriend." He said, shyly yet holding a confidence. "And maybe someday… My wife." His words shocked the aroused Leafeon.

"Fen." She moaned, looking into his gentle eyes. "Take me."

"What!" He gasping in shock.

"Right here. Take me. Hard." She demanded, her desire for his love overwriting her natural thought process with one driven by lust and acquiring his love.

"Leaf. We are in the middle of the forest." He said quietly. He then looked into her eyes and saw a new flame, a flame ready to consume anything to get what she wanted. And she wanted him.

"I. Don't. Care." She said, spreading her legs open wide. "Take me. Now."

Fenrir took a deep breath and looked down at her crotch, it was wetter and more inviting than the last time he saw it."Good living god." He moaned, his cock twitching and suddenly becoming rock hard and his eye focused on hers. "Ready?"

She nodded, "Please be gentle Fen. I'm a virgin." She admitted to him as she felt his tip barely enter her and split her lips apart. "Ah." She gasped.

"Don't worry. I'm a virgin too." He chuckled, "I have almost no clue how to really do this." He smiled, "All I know is my dick goes into your pussy and we fuck." He laughed.

"Just start slow." She said using her legs to pull him in a little more, gasping as she felt the rest of his head enter her and slide in about two inches. "Yes Fenny." She moaned.

"Leaf. You… You feel amazing." He moaned, his cock twitching and throbbing inside the dripping wet pussy. He continued to push into her, slowly, his cock pushing in another two inches.

"You are too." Leaf moaned as she felt his slow pumps steadily gaining speed and power. "Harder Fen. Do me harder." She begged.

"Ok." He grunted, his hips beginning to pump harder, his cock plunging deeper, almost pushing his entire length into her. "Oh yes." He moaned.

"Fen. I love you!" She cried out as his pumping pushed his head into her womb, kissing it with lewd passion, again and again.

"I love you too." Moaned the Growlithe, his thick cock throbbing as the sound of her moans rang like siren songs in his ears.

"Don't fuck me to fast. I want slow hard pumps." She begged. "Please. I want this to be a sensual experience."

"I do too. Don't worry." He said smiling as he leaned down and began pumping slowly as his chest pressed against hers.

"Fen." She gasped, his musk and sweat intoxicating her as she inhaled. She felt light headed and a pressure building in her southern region. "Good lord you feel fantastic." She moaned, her legs releasing his hips and resting on the floor as the ecstasy overwhelmed her and flooded her mind with lewd desire.

"Do you want to change position?" He asked.

"Yes. Doggy style and I want it to be the position you fill my pussy with your cum in." She grinned, "I want you to cum deep inside me."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes wide and in shock.

"Yes." She smiled, blushing slightly.

"Why?" He asked as he pulled out of her and she rolled onto her hands and knees.

"To be perfectly honest or do you want the sugar coated sexualized answer." She said jokingly.

"Sugar first."

"Well I want your hot sticky cum inside me so all those other males can know you stuffed me good. Plus its the perfect way to start off a new relationship." She smiled and blushed.

"And the honest reason?"

"Don't tell anyone, cause they will call me a whore or something… But I've been in love with you for years and I want to bare your child." She blushed even more. "Why did I just tell you that?" She asked him rhetorically.

"I've loved you since the time you kissed my cheek for saving you from the bullies." He said, admitting his long time love. He pushed his thickness into her and she let out a loud cry of lewd euphoria.

"Yes! Fenrir!" She cried out her paws digging at the dirt as the thickness that was his cock plunged into her again and again and again, each time drilling deeper, each time rubbing her sensitive spot harder and harder, each time making her cry out in angelic bliss. "Please Fenrir, make me yours." She smiled and looked back at him, "Fill me with your spunk. Mark my pussy as yours. Impregnate me and make me truly and completely yours!" She cried out as she felt her orgasm crawling up to the climax.

"Yes!" Fen roared, his orgasm knocking ready to release, but he resisted, determined to make her release first.

"Then do it! Cum for me! Fuck me harder and cum inside my pussy!" She begged, her eyes closing tight as her release inched to the top.

"I want you to cum first!" He moaned, groaning in pained resistance.

"I know. Cum and I will too!" She moaned as she was ready, her pussy needing only the hot sticky spunk from her lover. "Cum inside me and I'll cum too." She explained gyrating her hips to urge him to cum.

"Leaf. I love you." He moaned.

"I love you too… now make me yours forever." She crooned.

"LEAF!" He bellowed, his hips bucking into her harder and harder and harder making the innocent yet lewd Leafeon cry out in passion with her angelic moans. "I'm cumming!" Fenrir announced, his eyes closing tighter as the thick semen shot out of his cock and deep into her pussy, coating her cervix and flooding her womb.

Deep inside Leaf's fertile womb, a single egg was ready, waiting and wanting to finally become fertilized. It rested in her womb as time passed. Suddenly millions upon millions of sperm cells began swimming to it, they began digging and prodding and trying to break the shell of the membrane and enter. Soon, a single cell did, and at that moment Leaf's satisfied smile grew wider and She turned to Fenrir. "I feel it." She said, announcing her pregnancy, "You and I are going to have a baby." She smiled and curled into a ball. Fenrir did the same, surrounding her and keeping her warm.

"I wish I could evolve." He admitted as he drifted off.

"You will. I know it." She smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck and sighed, "But don't worry, soon… soon we'll be a family and whether you are a Arcanine or not will not matter." She explained, kissing his neck before drifting off.

"I hope you're right." He sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." She moaned, finally allowing sleep's tender care to take her mind away, shortly followed by Fenrir.


End file.
